Ben
“These desert sands wipe away scars” -Ben in a song sung at the Boar and Bow, Rallius 3rd AeP 438. ‘Ben’ was the fake name of a Roadani soldier who defected during the Second Desert War to save a young child. He returned to Roadon and eventually ended up in the Crimson Casbah where he was involved in the events surrounding the Vixerahi. He was a Player Character in The Casbah Caper. History Like all Roadani he was drafted into the military. Ben was a soldier in the Second Desert War. During that time he was involved in the Battle of the Crimson Casbah where he was part of the assaulting force. During the invasion of the town he encountered a child and his mother. The mother pleaded with him to bring her son to safety. So Ben deserted and brought the child North to Toalla. After the war he returned to Roadon and started a tea shop on the coast. During this time he became incredibly disenfranchised by the gods who he viewed as failures who didn’t know justice. Just before AeP 438 he decided to visit the boy again to get closure. He traveled North and stopped at Crimson Casbah again. But as he was attempting to leave the fort was put on lockdown. Along with Miles and Ford he found the Vixerahi. They went around and sold the item that night. But not before he stopped outside the building he had met the boy twenty years ago. He played a few sad notes from his Shamisen and moved on. After receiving the money he returned to the bar and bribed a group of drunks to cause a distraction at the North Gate. He then got up and sang a sad song for the bar. On the way out he and his partners in crime ran into the thugs who had originally have the Vixerahi. The thugs chased them down and Ben eventually ended up in an ally with only the main thug and a crossbow wielding crony of his. He managed to disarm the man and put the spear to his throat. But Ben spared his life and moved on. He then managed to escape from the Casbah and on the way out told the Roadani guards where the item was. He then convinced the leader to let him go. Ben then wandered up to Pok to reunite with the boy he has saved two decades ago. Appearance Despite his age of around forty in AeP 438 he looked much older. He was also somewhat muscular. He carried no weapons but did always carry a pack with tea kettles, cups, and tea. He also carried an instrument and his sun amulet. He played the Shamisen. Relations Ben isolated himself from his family after the war. He thought long of the boy he saved and had no real friends. He worked with Miles and Ford to make quick money but left them after. Powers Ben was an exceptional tea maker. His teas were known to soften the wills of people set against him. He was also a competent soldier and skilled with a spear. List of Appearances Campaigns # The Casbah Caper Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Empire of Roadon